


【悠泰】赤

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠泰】赤

把李泰容的双手拉到背后捆上后，中本悠太又解开了白衬衣最后的几颗扣子，把外套和衬衣从肩上扯下来，让被蕾丝内衬包裹的身体完全展露出来。  
察觉到李泰容移开视线不看镜子，中本悠太咬着李泰容戴着耳饰的地方，轻轻拉扯着，手伸到身前，找到乳头稍稍用力按揉，抬起膝盖顶着李泰容的大腿内侧打开他的腿，在李泰容小声喘息的时候贴着耳朵说：“好漂亮啊，泰容。”  
“脸也是。”转过李泰容的脸，让他看着镜子，响亮地对着耳朵亲了一口。  
“身体也是。”手上的力度大了点，逗弄着已经变硬的乳头，怀里的身体被刺激得弓起背往后缩着。  
“这里也是。”拉开了裤子的拉链，把内裤也扯了下去，露出已经勃起的阴茎，握在手里撸动。  
“是粉红色的……泰容的身体。”中本悠太抱着李泰容的腰往上颠了颠让李泰容坐得高些，方便镜子把李泰容的样子全都映出来，“好漂亮。”  
李泰容在中本悠太的挑逗下只是喘着气，仰着头靠在中本悠太肩上，不去看面前诚实地展示着他沉浸在情欲中的脸的镜子。  
“不看看吗？还是不高兴？”中本悠太撤了手，圈着李泰容的腰抱着他，安抚性地亲着李泰容的脖子肩膀，“不是说今天都听我的吗？”  
胸前和腿间被冷落，突然从折磨里解放出来的空虚感带动着李泰容下意识地蹭了蹭，感觉到了屁股底下的东西后又收敛了动作。李泰容试探着抬眼看了看镜子，又因为羞耻感垂下眼低声请求，“悠太……别这样……”  
“别这样？”中本悠太抬手在李泰容身上抚摸着，再用指腹按着乳头揉捏，意料之内听到了李泰容闷在嘴里突然拔高的呻吟，“可是泰容这里很敏感啊……以前都没怎么照顾过，补偿一下吧。”  
胸前的手不断地挑起情欲，身下的腿又用力撑开试图夹紧的双腿，暴露在外的阴茎孤零零地挺着，像被欺负着的本人一样可怜兮兮地流着泪。  
“只是被玩弄乳头的话会射吗，泰容？很好奇呢。”被指尖掐揉着的乳头已经从硬挺变得柔软，但依然被捉住不放，一刻不停地刺激着，隔着红色蕾丝的衣服看起来，颜色比之前还要红艳几分。  
被反绑着双手坐在别人腿上，李泰容稍微试着躲开中本悠太的手就会失去平衡，斜斜地往一边倒去，再被中本悠太抱着坐好，端端正正地欣赏镜子映出来的景色。  
“好像不行呢……”中本悠太松了手，转而去扯李泰容的裤子，“还是用后面比较舒服吧，要我插进去吗？”  
乳头传来的刺痛感把又羞又气的情绪搅了一通，李泰容别过脸拒绝了中本悠太凑过来的亲吻，在裤子被扯下的间隙里喘着气。  
“要吗？”那双手依然持续地捉弄着他的身体，手指沾了润滑剂直直地往后穴里捅，毫不怜惜地在柔软的内里肆意扩张按揉，粗暴又直接地刺激着敏感点让李泰容直不起腰。  
李泰容的脑袋发昏发涨，张开嘴却被快感压迫着发不出声音，渴求的事物抵着屁股磨蹭就是不肯给一个痛快。比起中本悠太的恶劣，他更痛恨自己的依赖。  
“要……要……”再又一次被揪着乳头揉捻的时候，李泰容胡乱点着头，抬高屁股去蹭早就已经赤裸相对的阴茎，“……要你操我。”  
被进入时李泰容连呜咽也没来得及发出来，阴茎凭借坐着的姿势直直插进内里，中本悠太抱紧了他，在全都塞进他身体里后长出了一口气，拉开他的腿对着镜子展示，“低头看看。”  
李泰容大口呼吸着缓过气来，又不得不听话垂下眼，看见镜子里映出来屈服于情欲和中本悠太的自己，还有屁股里深深插着阴茎的画面。  
“泰容。”中本悠太这时候反而温柔地抱着他，轻声叫着名字。  
李泰容失神地盯着交合处看着，听到中本悠太的声音侧过脸来，抬起眼对上中本悠太的视线，稍稍前倾和恋人接吻。  
镜子里的画面随着动作开始晃动起来，精液混合着润滑剂淌过大腿，搞脏了床单和地板。

—END—


End file.
